


Finrod vs the Werewolf of Sauron

by lynndyre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Gen, Pencil, fight to the death, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"...and he wrestled the werewolf, and slew it with his hands and teeth; yet he himself was wounded to the death."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finrod vs the Werewolf of Sauron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectworry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/gifts).



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/finrod1_zps3yfajako.jpg.html)


End file.
